Back to December
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Hoy la volvería a ver, después de tanto tiempo. Esta sería mi última oportunidad para recuperarla, bueno en realidad la primera, pero como buen Malfoy no podría permitirme confesar mis sentimientos dos veces. Lo sé mal Summary, espero les guste. üÜü


**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de dólares en mí cuenta y menos una cuenta en el banco, así que yo no soy JK todo le pertenece a ella y la canción a Taylor Swift y a Big Machine Records.**

**Nota! Les dejo un link, es el video de la canción con la letra en ingles y español [el primero que hago] h t t p : / / www. youtube. Com / watch?v=QZGd25e-8c4 (ya saben quiten los espacios)**

**

* * *

**

Había algo que no podía, ni quería creer, después de dos años seguía pensando en ella, es increíble. Pero hoy después de 730 días la volvería a ver.

**I´m so glad you made time to see me.**

**How's life, tell me how's your family?**

**I haven't seen them in a while.**

—Hola, que bueno que viniste. —dije a modo de saludo.

—Hola Malfoy. —respondió de modo seco y frio, al parecer había aprendido algo de mi.

— ¿Desde cuándo volvía a ser Malfoy?

—Desde el día que terminaste de esa forma conmigo.

—Lo siento.

—Malfoy, no te atrevas a decir lo siento, cuando en verdad no lo sientes.

—Nunca me creerás, ¿verdad?

—No, ya no te creo nada, la última vez que lo hice me lastimaste. —pude notar como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu familia?, tiene tiempo que no los veo.

—Bien, odiare decirte esto, pero, mis padres te extrañan, creo que incluso más de lo que me llegaron a extrañar cuando estudiamos en Howarts. —conforme lo decía una sonrisa se lo formo en los labios.

— ¿Y tú no me has extrañado ni un poco?—pregunto esperanzado.

**You've been good, busier then ever.**

**We small talk, work and the weather**

—Malfoy, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

—Olvídalo. —Prefiero dejar de lado ese tema, no quiero que se vaya tan rápido. —Y, ¿tu como has estado?

—Bien, pero con demasiado trabajo, nunca imagine que en verdad fueran a aceptar mi ley sobre los elfos domésticos.

—Siempre te dije que funcionaria, no entiendo porque no te tienes fe a ti misma. —le dije sonriendo.

—Porque quizás la perdí en algún momento de mi vida.—creo que hoy su estado de ánimo era bipolar, pues nuevamente se puso seria y triste.—No te pregunto cómo te ha ido en el trabajo, porque es claro que súper bien, casi todos los días sales en el Profeta.

—Si, y todo es gracias a ti. —acerco mi mano a la de ella, pero al sentir mi roce la aleja demasiado rápido.

**Your guard is up and I know why.**

**Cause the last time you saw me**

**Is still burned in the back of your mind.**

**You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**

—Malfoy, si es todo de lo que quieres hablar conmigo será mejor que me vaya. —hace el ademan de pararse, pero jalándola del brazo le doy a entender que se quede.

—No te vayas Hermione, quédate, necesito decirte tantas cosas, que no se si sea bueno o malo, será la primera y última vez que lo diga, así que escúchame bien. —hice una pausa, dándome cuenta porque estaba así conmigo.

En verdad no era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde que terminamos, hubo una vez el ministerio, no llevábamos mucho de terminar, por supuesto que no me sentía mal, era feliz, nuevamente era libre de estar con quien quisiera.

_1 año y 360 días desde que terminamos._

_No me gustaba estar en el ministerio, desde que termine con Granger ya no tenía sentido ir a ese lugar, pero mi padre quería que fuera por unos papeles con el señor ministro._

_Sabía que estaría ahí, meses antes me había hablado de la cita con el ministro, hablaría sobre el P.E.D.D.O. quería que su ley fuera aceptada, le arruinaría el día._

—_Disculpe, pero no puede pasar. —dijo una señora regordeta._

—_Soy Draco Malfoy, y le aseguro que el señor ministro me espera. —sin dejar que hablara mas entre a la oficina, tanto el ministro como Granger me miraron sorprendidos, sobretodo Granger._

—_Señor ministro, mi padre me envió unos papeles, no es por apurarlo pero tengo prisa. —dije desde la puerta._

—_Draco, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero tengo una junta de trabajo con su novia. —dijo sonriendo, pero algo hiso Clic en mi cerebro, dijo ¿novia?, que nadie se había enterado que ya no éramos nada. La mire unos momentos, si no había dicho nada, mejor lo diría yo, lastimándola en donde más le doliera._

—_Disculpe señor ministro, pero entre Granger y yo ya no hay nada, no supero mis expectativas. —dije con una sonrisa de lado, lo que provoco que Granger se fuera llorando de ese lugar._

—_Draco, creo que te pasaste._

—_No estoy para escuchar sus tontos consejos, como decía, tengo prisa, así que deme los papeles de una maldita vez. —y sin decir nada más me dio los papeles._

Si, ahora tanto tiempo después me di cuenta de mi error pero creo que si no hablaba pronto se iría.

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,**

**And I go back to December all the time.**

—Hermione, te repito, será la primera y última vez que me veas hacer esto, así que escucha bien y no interrumpas nada hasta que haya terminado.—le di un sorbo a mi café y segui.—Perdon, de verdad siento demasiado lo que ocurrió esa noche, se supone que sería la mejor de todas porque cumplíamos un año como novios.

No me mires de esa forma, de verdad lo siento, si quieres me arrodillo para que me creas, no te imaginas todas las veces que he querido usar un gira tiempo para regresar a ese tonto día de Diciembre.

Hermione, me voy a tragar todo mi estúpido orgullo Slytherin y Malfoy, hare todo lo que me pidas pero de verdad perdóname por todo el daño que te llegue a causar.

**Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**

**Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.**

—Tarde me di cuenta que lo que la libertad de no estar atado a alguien, no era nada. Muy tarde me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba, lo mucho que te necesitaba, y no fue nada fácil, me cree miles de excusas para no creer que te extrañaba, me llegue a decir que lo que extrañaba no era tu compañía si no tus malditos motivos para discutir, se que suena tonto pero para mí no lo era, con tal de ocultar que en verdad te extrañaba y necesitaba.

Cuando al fin, supuestamente, llegue a admitir que te extrañaba, decía que lo que extrañaba era el sexo y tus besos, que te extrañaba como mujer, no como el ser tan maravillosamente perfectamente imperfecto que eres.

Un año después me di cuenta de lo que tenia, un tonto año después me di cuenta que debí valorarte mejor, un año después desee darme cuenta de lo que tenia junto a mí.

**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**

**I go back to December all the time.**

—Quisiera usar un gira tiempo y hacerlo bien, quiero regresar a Diciembre y mejorar nuestra relación, que se pudo llegar a ser perfecta como los dos.

Pero a pesar de tener todos los gira tiempos del mundo, no lo hago, suena un tanto ilógico, pero, me gusta ser masoquista y me gusta recordarme todo el dolor que cause y me causo, me gusta regresar a ese día de diciembre, me gusta recordar cada una de las palabras que te dije y todas esas mentiras de las que después me arrepentí.

**These days I haven't been sleeping**

**Staying up playing back myself leaving,**

**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**

—Esta última semana no pude dormir bien, no sé si por los nervios de llegar al café y no encontrarte, o porque te vería, creo que por ambas, si no llegabas me sentiría mal al no poder tratar de arreglar las cosas, y si venias tengo miedo de que no creas nada de lo que diga que imagino será el caso.

Sonara típica excusa de amigo olvidadizo, o amigo hipócrita, pero, este 19 de septiembre quise mandarte una carta, pero no me atreví, me dio miedo de que lo que te regalara y escribiera lo destruyeras, es patético, lo sé, pero que quieres que te diga si es verdad.

**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side**

**Realized that I loved you in the fall.**

—Últimamente he recordado tantas cosas, que me lastiman, así que puedes sentirte orgullosa de que no eres la única que sufre.

Recuerdo nuestro único verano juntos, en el que secuestramos el carro de Gregory y como estaba manejando, estuvimos a punto de morir varias veces, pero no había gritos ni lágrimas, no, lo único que escuchaba era tu risa desde el asiento del copiloto. También como olvidar ese verano en el que maltrataste las flores del jardín de mi madre, jajaja, nunca olvidare tu cara pidiéndole perdón.

También el paseo en el otoño, cuando fuimos a buscar una calabaza junto con tus padres, el día en el que me di cuenta que te amaba, cuando me di cuenta que no te quería lejos de mí, el día que comprendí que el amor no era para débiles, si no para valientes, el valiente en el que me volviste.

**Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.**

**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.**

—Pero al parecer no llegue a ser lo suficientemente valiente. Así que todos los viejos temores que tenia de más joven volvieron, con miles de voces en mi cabeza diciéndome que lo que sentía no era amor, diciendo que tu solo me usabas para lograr tu ley, diciendo que esto que sentía no era amor y era debilidad, exigiéndome que te dejara.

Así de la nada toda la alegría y calor que tenia contigo se volvió en dudas y frio, nunca me imagine que eso fuera a ocurrir, un día me doy cuenta que te amo y al siguiente me muero pues alguna voz en mi cabeza me decía que todo lo que sucedía entre nosotros estaba mal.

Esa noche se supone seria perfecta, tú me habías dicho que estaba raro, yo te dije que eran imaginaciones tuya, pero nuevamente llegaron los monstros de mi mente, diciéndome que esto era estúpido que tenía que terminar con todo este juego de débiles. Me dijiste te amo y yo solo te dije adiós, huyendo de ti.

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.**

—Hermione Jean Granger me tienes aquí sentando frente a ti, pidiéndote perdón por lo de esa noche de diciembre, dejando mi

orgullo en el suelo, deseando que me perdones por todo lo que te hice, por favor ya dime algo, dime si valió la pena darte este tonto discurso.—dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Malfoy, es que no puedo creerte, te juro que quiero hacerlo, pero no es algo que puedas arreglar con dulces palabras y buenos tratos, aunque no sé si en verdad fue lo que dijiste, pero no puedo Malfoy hay algo que no me permite creerte. —dejo de hablar, yo ya no la miraba, esperando a que se fuera, pero no lo hiso, se quedo sentada, esperando a que hablara.

**And I go back to December all the time.**

**Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**

**Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.**

—Hermione, de verdad créeme todo lo que digo es verdad, de verdad te extraño, de verdad deseo regresar a diciembre. Deseo haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que me amabas, no te imaginas lo tonto que me siento al no haberte valorado, Hermione lo siento como no tienes idea, perdóname.

—Draco. —sonreí al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. —No puedo, quisiera pero no puedo.

**I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.**

**I go back to December all the time**

—Hermione, por Merlin. ¿Qué quieres que haga?, te eh repetido mas de mil veces que me arrepiento como no te imaginas por haberte lastimado de esa forma, ya te he dicho mas de cien veces que me gustaría regresar al diciembre de hace dos años, para poder cambiar mis miedos e ignorar esas voces en mi cabeza.

—Draco lo dices tanto que no se si de verdad creerte, deseas tanto regresar a esa horrible noche de diciembre y no haces nada para regresar, tu pretexto es que te gusta sufrir, pero porque me haces sufrir a mí, la persona que más te amo en el mundo. —gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, era verdad lo que decía, sabía que no se quedaría tanto tiempo, tenía que actuar pronto si no quería que se fuera para siempre.

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,**

**And how you held me in your arms that September night,**

**The first time you ever saw me cry.**

—Hermione, se que estas a punto de irte, pero por favor escúchame y después de que termine de decirte algo que te eh repetido desde el inicio puedes irte si tanto lo deseas, pero espero que estés consiente que será la primera y última vez que me escuches decirlo.

Te extraño tanto, extraño tu piel bronceada y tu cabello alborotado, tu sonrisa dulce y tierna que me hace olvidar todo, extraño la forma en la que me decías te amo después de tener relaciones, extraño tenerte cerca de mí y escuchar tus sermones sobre como trato a mis elfos, extraño esas comidas con tu familia, extraño todo y cada uno de tus gestos.

Pero sobretodo extraño la forma en la que me abrazaste ese día en Howarts, sé que no éramos nada en ese momento, y sé que tuvieron que pasar dos años para que fuéramos novios, pero esa noche nunca la olvidare.

_Sexto año en Howarts_

_Odiaba a mi padre y a ese estúpido mestizo, ¿Por qué me habían puesto esa marca?, ¿por qué tenía que cumplir yo esa tonta misión?, ¿Qué no podían mandar a otro?, apenas llevamos dos semanas en clases, pero yo lo siento como todo un año, era muy pronto para torturarme en pensar un plan, pero yo quería terminar con esto._

_Un Malfoy nunca debe de llorar, pero ahora lo necesitaba, romper cosas ya no estaba sirviendo, quería gritar y llorar, quería liberarme, y sin importarme donde estaba llore y grite como nunca antes lo hare._

— _¿Malfoy?—era la voz de Granger._

—_Granger, por tu bien lárgate de aquí. —juro que intente decirlo con furia, pero no podía, que patético._

—_No. —sentí como se colocaba alado de mi y de la nada me dio un abrazo—Malfoy, sea lo que tengas no te preocupes, te prometo que saldrá todo bien._

_Sin saber porque le respondí._

—_No Granger, tu no entiendes, esto no puede salir bien, y no es por nada pero me tengo que ir. —me separe bruscamente de su abrazo y me fui a la sala común._

Ese fue la primera y única vez que me veras llorar, tiempo después me contaste porque lo hiciste, tú me querías desde hace tanto y no querías verme mal, es algo que nunca entenderé, siempre tan buena conmigo aunque no lo mereciera.

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**

**Probably mindless dreaming**

**If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.**

—Hermione, te quiero de vuelta conmigo, necesito tenerte junto ama, necesito que seas solo mía. Sonara muy egoísta pero yo soy así con las cosas que de verdad me importan, y aunque no quieras aceptarlo tú me importas más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Te juro que si me das una nueva oportunidad de amarte lo hare bien, sin lastimarte ni hacerte más daño, por favor Hermione perdóname, ya no quiero soñar con esa noche, ya me harte de ser un estúpido masoquista, ya no quiero sufrir si se que tu sufres.

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**

**So if the chain is on your door, I understand.**

—Quisiera regresar en el tiempo, pero no puedo, quiero seguir sufriendo, pero sin que lo hagas tu. Por favor dame una nueva oportunidad.

—Draco, no sé, tengo miedo de que si te la doy, meses después pase lo mismo que te de miedo amarme, que me lastimes y la que quede humillada sea yo y no tu. —creo que es tiempo de darme por vencido.

—Lo entiendo Hermione, espero que sigas teniendo éxito en tu vida, perdóname por ser un idiota. —y tomando el último sorbo de café me paro.

**But this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,**

**And I go back to December.**

—Espera. —dices con voz apenas audible. —Draco, yo también lo siento. —sus palabras me toman por sorpresa, porque ella me pide perdón.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por no sacarte las cosas, por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo, muy tarde me di cuenta que estabas igual que en sexto semestre, preocupado y distraído, yo también desee regresar hasta el primer día en el que te comportabas de esa forma.

Creo que el amor me cegó, me cegó el día en el que me dijiste te amo por primera vez, desde esa vez todo era tan perfecto para mi, que no pude notar esos detalles, Draco de verdad siento no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo.

**Turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you,**

**Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.**

—Hermione, no era tu culpa, tú siempre fuiste perfecta conmigo, tan dulce y cariñosa, nunca me di cuenta la maravillosa persona que tenia a mi lado. Pensé que la libertad que me había sido arrebatada era lo peor que me había pasado, pero en realidad extrañarte es lo peor del mundo. Yo soy el que debe de pedirte perdón.

**I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.**

**I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.**

**I go back to December all the time.**

—Desee regresar a diciembre y hacerlo bien, cambiar mis miedos, regresar todo el tiempo. Y aun lo deseo, solo para no lastimarte de la manera en que lo hice, castaña perdón, por favor dame una nueva oportunidad, ayúdame a no tenerle miedo al amor. —conforme decía esto me acercaba a ella, esperando que no se alejara de mi.

—Júrame que no me lastimaras de nuevo. —dijo mirándome a los ojos y acercándose más a mí, definitivamente me dejaría besarla, y sin decir nada mas la bese, el beso que desee tanto desde hace dos largos y dolorosos años, fue un beso largo y lleno de amor, pero desgraciadamente el oxigeno era necesario y comenzamos a separarnos lentamente, solo juntando nuestras frentes.

**All the ****time**

—Te lo juro, nunca más te lastimare

—Te amo Draco

—Y yo te amo a ti Hermione.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!, **

**se que se preguntan, porque esta no termina de escribir su primera historia, digamos que la imaginación para el ultimo capitulo se tomo unas vacaciones.**

**Pero no se preocupen antes de navidad subiré el capitulo, es que he tenido tantas cosas, examen de admisión, concierto de Camila en mi ciudad [los conocí y le di un abrazo a Pablo Hurtado y a Samo aww!], en fin les prometo que si eres seguidora de mi fic pronto tendrás un capitulo nuevo, final.**

**Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, y si no también**

**Los Quiero**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


End file.
